Grodd (Arrowverse)
Grodd ist ein widerkehrender Schurke aus der Serie The Flash, der in den ersten drei Staffeln auftauchte. Zudem kehrt er in der dritten Staffel von Legends of Tomorrow zurück. Grodd ist ein telepathischer Gorilla, der einen Hass auf die Menschen verspürt und daher immer wieder versucht, die Menschheit zu vernichten oder ihr Territorium zu erobern. Er ist einer der Erzfeinde des Flashs und wurde von ihm einst auf eine andere Erde geschickt, wo er sogleich versuchte die Stadt der intelligenten Gorillas dort zu erobern. Mit den Gorillas plante Grodd eine Invasion seiner usprünglichen Erde zu starten, welche aber niedergeschlagen wurde. Zuletzt war Grodd als Mitglied des Kult von Mallus' aktiv und wurde beauftragt, in der Zeit zurückzureisen und den jungen Barack Obaba zu töten. Dies wurde aber von den Legends verhindert. Biographie Vergangenheit Grodd war Teil eines Militärprojekts, in welchem General Wade Eiling S.T.A.R.-Labs beauftragte, die kognitiven Fähigkeiten von Soldaten zu verbessern. Heimlich plante Eiling jedoch, ihnen die Möglichkeit zu verschaffen, Gedanken zu kontrollieren. Grodd diente als Versuchsobjekt für diese Experimente und wurde von Eiling barbarisch behandelt. Harrison Wells, der Leiter von S.T.A.R.-Labs, und die Asssistentin Caitlin Snow behandelten Grodd hingegen freundlich. Als Wells von Eilings wahren Zielen und seiner Misshandlung von Grodd erfuhr, brach er das Projekt ab. Als der Teilchenbeschleuniger von S.T.A.R.-Labs explodierte und dunkle Materie in die Stadt katapultierte, wurde Grodd von der Materie getroffen und zu einem der unzähligen Meta-Wesen, die als Resultat in der Stadt erschienen. In dem Chaos um die Explosion verschwand Grodd, der als Meta-Wesen übermenschliche Intelligenz sowie die Fähigkeit, Gedanken zu kontrollieren, besaß. Leben in der Kanalisation Nach seiner Flucht aus S.T.A.R.-Labs lebt sich Grodd in der Kanalisation unterhalb von Central City ein. Dort bleibt er unter sich und als zwei Kanalarbeiter in sein Territorium hinabsteigen, tötet er beide brutal und schleppt ihre Leichen tiefer in sein Reich hinab. Nachdem General Eiling zu einem zu großen Problem für Thawne geworden ist, entführt Thawne ihn und schleppt ihn in die Kanalisation wo er ihm Grodd ausliefert. Drei Monate später schickt Grodd Eiling, dessen Willen er gebrochen hat und den er nun völlig kontrolliert, in die Stadt um dort Goldtransporter zu überfallen. Bei dem Versuch wird Eiling von Team Flash geschnappt, reagiert aber zuerst überhaupt nicht. Erst als Barry ihn anspricht, übernimmt Grodd die mentale Kontrolle über Eiling. Er behauptet, dass Eiling "fort" ist da er ein böser Mann ist, behauptet aber dass Caitlin, die hinter Barry steht, gut ist. Auf die Frage, warum Eiling böse ist, antwortet Grodd dass Eiling ihm wehgetan hat und als Barry fragt, mit wem er wirklich spricht, nennt Grodd seinen Namen und behauptet, dass die Gruppe ihn fürchten sollte. Team Flash erkennt schnell, dass Grodd von Wells geschickt worden sein musste um das Team abzulenken und glaubt, dass Grodd sie zu Wells führen kann. Um Grodd zu finden begeben sich Barry, Joe und Cisco - mit einer Banane als Lockmittel - in die Kanalisation um Grodd zu finden. Allerdings gelingt es Grodd, die Gruppe aus dem Hinterhalt anzugreifen, Barry mit seiner telepathischen Kraft niederzustrecken und Joe zu packen und mit ihm tiefer in die Kanalisation zu fliehen. Als Joe dort wieder zu sich kommt und Grodd auf sich zustampfen sieht, zieht er seine Pistole aber Grodd zwingt ihn telepathisch, die Waffe auf sich selbst zu richten. Panisch schreit Joe nach Hilfe aber Grodd warnt telepathisch, dass ihm niemand helfen wird. Schließlich erlaubt Grodd es Joe aber doch, die Pistole wegzuwerfen, und mahnt dass "Vater" Pistolen hasst. Joe erkennt, dass Grodd von Wells spricht, und fragt wo sich dieser befindet. Grodd erwidert aber, dass Wells nicht hier ist, und reagiert beleidigt als Joe ihm die Banane als Friedensangebot anbietet. Er faucht, dass er Bananen hasst, wendet sich dann aber von Joe ab und zieht sich in einen anderen Teil der Kanalisation zurück. Um Joe zu retten, lässt Barry sich von Team Flash eine Art Stirmband bauen, mit dem er Grodds telepathische Fähigkeiten abwehren kann. Mit Rauch kann Team Flash Grodd aus der Kanalisation treiben und ihn in einen Tunnel zu manövrieren in dem Barry ihn dann mit einem Überschallschlag niederstrecken kann. Als Barry herangerast kommt, kann Grodd seinen Schlag jedoch abwehren und ihn zu Boden werfen. So ist Barry gezwungen, Grodd im Nahkampf zu attackieren, aber wenigstens kann Grodd seine Telepathie nicht einsetzen. Barry prügelt mehrfach auf Grodd ein, was aber keinerlei Effekt zeigt, und schließlich kann Grodd Barry packen und durch eine Steinmauer in die benachbarte U-Bahn-Strecke schleudern. Durch den Aufprall wird das Headset zerstört und Grodd kann Barry telepathisch lähmen und ihn so auf den Bahnschienen festhalten während ein Zug auf ihn zurast. Im letzten Moment kann sich Barry von der Paralyse befreien und aus dem Weg des Zuges sprinten. Grodd und Barry sehen sich nun erneut miteinander konfrontiert und Grodd wirft sich rasend vor Zorn auf Barry. Barry hat dies aber vorhergesehen und sich so postiert, dass Grodd von einem weiteren Zug erfasst und davongefetzt wird. Grodd überlebt jedoch und bleibt nach wie vor in Central City aktiv. Rückkehr nach Central City Einige Zeit später zeigt sich Grodd wieder in der Stadt. Er attackiert ein Forschungslabor, in dem er einen Wissenschaftler per Gedankenkontrolle zwingt, ihm ein Serum zu bringen. Nachdem dies geschehen ist, ermordet Grodd den Wissenschaftler. Weniger als vierzehn Tage später erscheint Grodd bei Vaughan Pharmaceuticals, wo er erneut seine telepathischen Kräfte nutzt um die Kontrole über den dortigen Laborleiter, Dr. Jeffrey Shaw, zu übernehmen und ihn dazu zu zwingen, einen Kanister mit Kortexin-Serum zu stehlen und nach draußen in eine Seitengasse zu finden. Dort lässt er von Shaw ab, der daraufhin entsetzt erkennt, was er getan hat. Bevor er aber genau verstehen kann, was geschehen ist, springt Grodd hinter ihm auf die Straße und verpasst Shaw einen mächtigen Schlag mit seiner Pranke. Shaw kracht gegen die Häuserwand und kommt ums Leben und Grodd flieht mit dem Serum. Am nächsten Tag erscheint er vor S.T.A.R.-Labs, wo er telepathisch Kontrolle über Caitlin Snow ergreift und sie zwingt, das Gebäude zu verlassen. Sofort stürmt Grodd auf Caitlin zu und packt sie. Bevor Team Flash reagieren kann, ist Grodd bereits mit ihr verschwunden. Er bringt Caitlin in sein neues Versteck, einen leerstehenden Glockenturm mitten in der Stadt, wo er sie weckt. Caitlin ist geschockt und fasziniert, dass Grodd sich an sie erinnert und Grodd antwortet, dass Caitlin immer gut zu ihm war. Als sie fragt, warum Grodd ihn hergebracht hat, offenbart Grodd, dass er Hilfe braucht und fragt sie, wie er zu Grodd geworden ist. Als Caitlin ihm verrät, wie er zu einem Meta-Wesen wurde, weist Grodd auf die von ihm gestohlenen Chemikalien und befiehlt Caitlin, den Prozess zu wiederholen. Währenddessen hat Team Flash Grodds Versteck ausfindig gemacht. Um Caitlin zu retten, gibt sich Harry Wells - die Erde-2-Version von Harrison Wells - als Reverse-Flash aus um Grodds Vertrauen zu gewinnen und ihn dazu zu bringen, Caitlin laufen zu lassen. Als Wells den Raum betritt, in dem sich Caitlin und Grodd befinden, ist Grodd geschockt, seinen "Vater" zu sehen. Er faucht, dass Wells gestorben ist, doch Wells entgegnet, dass er nur eine Weile weg war und dass sie nun, wo er zurück ist, Caitlin nicht länger brauchen. Er bittet Grodd um seine Erlaubnis, Caitlin wegzubringen, doch Grodd wird hellhörig und knurrt, dass Wells bisher nie um Erlaubnis gefragt hat. Er schlägt Wells brutal zu Boden, doch Cisco kann diese Ablenkung nutzen um in den Raum zu stürmen und Caitlin Ohrstöpsel einzusetzen, die verhindern, dass Grodd sie weiter kontrolliert. Während Grodd sich weiter Wells widmet und bedrohlich auf ihn zustapft, redet Wells weiter darüber, dass er wirklich Grodds Vater ist. Er nähert sich langsam Grodd und redet ihm weiterhin gut zu, doch als er Grodd ganz nahe ist und ihn an sein Versprechen erinnert, dass die Stadt einst Grodd gehören wird, rammt Wells Grodd eine Spritze mit den gestohlenen Chemikalien ins Bein, die einen Schock in Grodds Gehirn verursachen. Daher bricht er zusammen und kann die Verfolgung nicht aufnehmen. Team Flash kann erfolgreich entkommen und arbeitet zurück bei S.T.A.R.-Labs an einem Weg, Grodd ein für alle Mal loszuwerden. Sie beschließen, eins der Portale in der Stadt, die nach Erde-2 führen, dazu zu nutzen um Grodd nach Erde-2 zu transportieren, wo es in einem Dschungel eine Gorilla-Stadt namens Gorilla City gibt. Um Grodd zum Portal zu locken, kehrt Caitlin zum Glockenturm zurück und schreit Grodd dort von der Straße aus zu, dass sie zurückgekommen ist. Sofort springt Grodd auf die Straße herab, doch Caitlin wird schnell von Flash gepackt und davongeschleppt. Sofort ergreift Grodd hasserfüllt die Verfolgung von Barry und wird so in Richtung des Portals gelockt. Sie erreichen das Portal, doch Barry wird für einen kurzen Moment abgelenkt und von Grodd niedergeschlagen. Grodd drückt Barry mit einer Pranke zu Boden und will von ihm wissen, wo Caitlin ist. Caitlin tritt daraufhin auf die Straße, gibt sich zu erkennen und bittet Grodd, Barry gehen zu lassen, doch Grodd gibt zurück, dass Flash sein Feind ist - genau wie Caitlin nun auch. Caitlin entgegnet, dass Barry nur versucht hat, Caitlin vor Grodd zu retten weil sie nicht verstanden haben, was dieser wollte. Sie verspricht nun aber, dass sie Grodd ein Zuhause geben kann, wenn dieser ihr nur vertraut und tatsächlich lässt Grodd von Barry ab und läuft auf Caitlin zu. Sofort aktiviert Cisco das Portal, woraufhin Grodd von dessen Energie eingesogen wird. Er kann sich zwar kurz dagegenstemmen, doch dann rast Flash an ihn heran und verpasst ihm einen Schlag, der Grodd durch das Portal schleudert. Kontrollübernahme von Gorilla City Grodd landet im Dschungel von Erde-2, wo er sich kurz verwundert umschaut. Verwundert wittert er einen fremden Geruch, bis er über eine Klippe schaut und Gorilla City sieht. Die Stadt entpuppt sich als Refugium für Gorillas mit telepathischen Kräften, die von dem Albino-Gorilla Solovar angeführt wird. Da Solovar der ausnahmslos stärkste Gorilla ist, sind alle anderen gezwungen, ihm zu dienen. Grodd verabscheut diese Situation und plant, einen Weg zu finden, die Lage zu seinem eigenen Vorteil zu nutzen. Er kommt zu dem Entschluss, dass er dazu die Hilfe von Team Flash benötigt und entführt den Verbündeten von Team Flash, Harry Wells, damit Team Flash sich auf den Weg nach Gorilla City macht. Wells' Tochter Jessie Quick reist daraufhin nach Erde-1, um dort Team Flash um Hilfe zu bitten, und tatsächlich reisen Flash, Cisco, Caitlin und Julian Albert nach Erde-2. Noch bevor sie die Tore von Gorilla City erreichen, laufen sie jedoch in den Hinterhalt einer von Grodd geführten Gorillatruppe. Sämtliche Teammitglieder werden mit Betäubungspfeilen niedergeschossen und in die Stadt getragen. Im großen steinernen Kolosseum werden sie in Zellen gesperrt, wo sie auch Wells wiedertreffen. Dieser wird jedoch von Grodd gesteuert, der durch Wells zu Team Flash spricht. Grodd offenbart dem Team, dass er Flashs Hilfe braucht und wirft ihm vor, ihn in diese Welt geschleudert zu haben. Hasserfüllt schreit er, dass diese Welt die Hölle ist und er gezwungen ist, unter Solovars Herrschaft zu dienen. Grodd fügt an, dass Solovar es sich nun zum Ziel gemacht hat, die Menschen zu unterdrücken und dass er den Kampf auch nach Erde-1 tragen wird. Er verrät, dass er Solovar aufhalten wollte und dass Team Flash ihm nun dabei helfen muss. Grodd offenbart, dass sie als gefangene in der großen Arena hingerichtet werden werden, und dass sie sich Solovar persönlich im Kampf stellen müssen. Grodd fügt an, dass Solovar im Fall einer Niederlage schwach darstehen wird und die Gorillas ihm nicht länger folgen werden. Grodd plant, in diesem Fall die Macht über Gorilla City zu übernehmen und diese fortan zu beherrschen. Er verspricht Barry, dass die Gorillas in diesem Fall in Gorilla City bleiben werden, doch Barry fragt, warum sie Grodd vertrauen sollten. Grodd antwortet, dass Erde-1 immer noch sein Zuhause ist und dass es dort noch Menschen wie Caitlin gibt, die er nie vergessen wird. Mit diesen Worten lässt er von Wells ab und tritt selbst in die Halle. Er stellt klar, dass Barry Solovar stoppen muss und dass seine Heimat sonst vollständig zerstört werden wird. Er verlässt die Halle daraufhin, kehrt aber kurz darauf mit Solovar zurück. Solovar sieht die Ankunft der Menschen als Beweis dafür, dass die Menschen Krieg mit den Gorillas wollen, und verpasst Grodd wütend einen Schlag, da dieser ihm die Ankunft weiterer Menschen vorenthalten hat. Während Solovar mit Barry spricht, fordert Barry Solovar wie von Grodd erhofft heraus. Im Kampf in der Arena beobachtet Grodd hochzufrieden von einem Podium, wie Barry Solovar bekämpft und schließlich auch besiegt. Entgegen Grodds Hoffnungen tötet Barry Solovar jedoch nicht sondern spricht plötzlich davon, dass die Menschen keinen Krieg mit den Gorillas wollen. Frustriert gibt Grodd den Befehl, Barry mit einem weiteren Betäubungspfeil auszuschalten und schon bald liegt Barry ohnmächtig am Boden. Er kommt schließlich zurück in seiner Zelle wieder zu sich. Als Barry wieder bei Bewusstsein ist, ergreift Grodd erneut telepathische Kontrolle über Harry Wells und spricht ihn an. Barry fordert, dass Grodd nun seinen Teil der Abmachung einhält, doch Grodd erinnert ihn daran, dass Barry die Abmachung mit Solovar gemacht hat und dass dessen Wort nun bedeutungslos ist, da es Grodd gelungen ist, Solovars demonstrierte Schwäche zu seinem eigenen Vorteil zu nutzen und ihn als Anführer der Gorillas abzulösen. Zufrieden offenbart Grodd, dass Barry Grodds Hoffnungen mehr als nur erfüllt hat und Barry erkennt geschockt, dass Solovar nie vorhatte, Erde-1 anzugreifen - das alles ist Grodds Plan und dank Barry hat Grodd nun auch die Chance, ihn auszuführen. Grodd schreit nun, dass Barry ihm sein Zuhause genommen hat und dass Grodd es sich zurückholen wird. Er faucht, dass die Gorillas gesehen haben, wie Barry Solovar besiegt hat, und dass sie sich davor fürchten. Grodd will diese Furcht nutzen um die Gorillas zu einem Angriff auf Central City zu bewegen. Als das frustrierte Team fragt, warum Grodd sie noch nicht getötet hat, antwortet Grodd, dass er sie noch benötigt - genaugenommen benötigt er Cisco. Er fordert, dass Cisco für ihn ein Portal öffnet, damit er und seine Gorilla-Armee hindurchschreiten und Central City niederbrennen können. Barry versucht, an Grodds Verstand zu appellieren, doch Grodd erinnert ihn daran, dass er ein Gorilla ist und daher nach dem simplen Prinzip "Töte oder werde getötet" funktioniert. Barry ruft frustriert, dass er aus der Zelle entkommen und Grodd aufhalten wird, und im selben Moment stürmt Grodd selbst in die Halle und ruft grinsend, dass Barry gar nichts tun wird, außer zu sterben. Team Flash beschließt, Grodds Pläne zu vereiteln, muss dafür aber erst einmal aus der Zelle entkommen. Zu diesem Zweck täuscht Barry seinen Tod vor und Grodd, der herbeigerufen wird, tritt skeptisch in Barrys Zelle. Er fühlt Barrys Hals und kann keinen Puls spüren; zudem ist sein Körper kalt. Grodd befindet, dass Barry tatsächlich gestorben sein muss, zerrt Barry aus der Zelle und wirft ihn mit den Worten, dass Barry eh nicht mehr von Nutzen war, auf einen Knochenhaufen. Allerdings wurde die Kälte von Barrys Körper durch Caitlins kryokinetische Kräfte, von denen Grodd nichts weiß, hervorgebracht und nachdem Grodd gegangen ist, springt Barry auf und rettet seine Freunde aus den Zellen. Team Flash flieht in den Wald, wo Cisco ein Portal schaffen kann, durch das Team Flash zurück nach Erde-1 flieht. Als Grodd herbeigestürmt kommt, ist das Team bereits verschwunden und Grodd stößt einen frustrierten Schrei aus. Gorilla-Invasion von Central City Obwohl Cisco entkommen ist, kann Grodd - nun Herrscher von Gorilla City - die Breacherin Gypsy entführen lassen, die über die selben Fähigkeiten verfügt, wie Cisco. Er übernimmt telepathisch Kontrolle über Gypsy und zwingt sie, ein Portal zu öffnen, welches seine versammelte Gorilla-Armee nach Central City auf Erde-1 bringen kann. Um seine Ankunft vorzubereiten, schickt er Gypsy zudem nach S.T.A.R.-Labs um dort Team Flash zu vernichten. Gypsy wird allerdings besiegt, so dass Team Flash Grodds Kontrolle über sie auflösen kann. Dennoch sind die Gorillas bereits auf Erde-1 und die riesige Gorilla-Armee nähert sich Central City. Flash und Joe West versammeln die geballte Macht der Polizei an der Stadtgrenze um die Gorillas zu stoppen, doch zu ihrer Überraschung zeigen diese sich nicht. Plötzlich verhält Joe sich aber merkwürdig und Barry erkennt, dass Grodd die Kontrolle über ihn ergriffen hat. Joe zückt seine Dienstwaffe und Grodd spricht durch ihn und behauptet, dass er sich erinnert hat, dass dieser Mensch Barry etwas bedeutet. Er zwingt Joe, sich seine eigene Waffe an den Kopf zu halten, und kündigt an, dass er gekommen ist um die gesamte Stadt auszulöschen. Er kündigt an, dass sämtliche Bewohner der Stadt sterben werden und zwingt Joe, abzudrücken. Barry kann Joe gerade noch retten aber Team Flash fragt sich, was genau Grodd damit bezwecken kann, Joe zu töten. Sie erkenne geschockt, dass Grodd Joe nur als Ablenkung benutzt hat und tatsächlich hat Grodd die Stadt bereits betreten. Er entführt einen General der U.S.-Airforce auf offener Straße und schleppt ihn davon. Der General soll ihm nun als Marionette dienen und Grodd übernimmt telepathisch Kontrolle über den Mann und zwingt ihn, in seine Militärbasis - ein Atomraketen-Lager - zurückzukehren. Da der General völlige Freigabe hat, kann Grodd ihn nutzen um einige der Atomraketen abfeuern zu lassen und Central City als Ziel anzuvisieren. Nach getaner Arbeit lässt Grodd den General und die ihn begleitenden Soldaten tot zurück, doch es gelingt Barry, den Raketenwerfer durch rasend schnelles Eintippen sämtlicher möglicher Kombinationen zu entschärfen. Vor der Stadt erkennt Grodd, dass Flash die Raketen abgewehrt hat, und befehligt seinen Gorillas daher den Sturm auf Central City. Flash, Kid Flash und Jessie Quick stellen sich ihnen in den Weg und Barry lässt sich von Grodd in einen direkten Kampf verwickelt. Er wird von ihm jedoch zu Boden gestoßen und auch die beiden anderen Speedster werden nach und nach besiegt. Triumphierend zischt Grodd, dass Barry niemals gewinnen wird, da er nur siegen kann, indem er Grodd tötet - und sie wissen beide, dass Barry dazu nicht in der Lage ist. Barry stimmt Grodd zu, offenbart jedoch, dass es noch andere gibt, die Grodd stoppen können. Im selben Moment öffnet sich ein Portal, durch das Cisco, Gypsy und Solovar in der Stadt erscheinen. Solovar fordert Grodd zu einem Duell heraus und Grodd ist gezwungen, es anzunehmen um die Achtung der anderen Gorillas nicht zu verlieren. Im Kampf erweist er sich jedoch als Solovar völlig unterlegen. Er flieht auf ein Hochhausdach, doch Solovar setzt ihm nach und schleudert ihn schließlich vom Dach. Schreiend kracht Grodd auf der Straße auf, woraufhin Solovar ihm einen letzten Schlag verpasst. Solovar will Grodd nun gemäß des Rechts des Stärkeren hinrichten doch Barry schreitet ein und bittet Solovar, Grodd zu verschonen. Er schlägt stattdessen vor, dass Grodd auf Erde-1 bleiben soll und nie wieder nach Gorilla City kommen wird. Schließlich willigt Solovar ein und er und seine Gorillas werden von Team Flash zurück in ihre Heimat gebracht, während Grodd an A.R.G.U.S. übergeben wird und dort in einer Spezialzelle eingesperrt wird, in der er seine Kräfte nicht nutzen kann. Galerie GroddTauchtAuf.png|Grodd erscheint GroddPacktBarry.png|Grodd packt Barry GroddSiehtWellsWieder.png|Grodd sieht Wells wieder GroddWillCaitlin.png|Grodd will wissen, wo Caitlin steckt GroddPortalsog.png|Grodd wird vom Portal erfasst GroddImDschungel.png|Grodd kommt auf Erde-2 an GroddWütend.png|Grodds Plan läuft nicht wie erwartet GroddArmee.png|Grodd führt die Armee nach Central City Navigation en:Grodd (Arrowverse) Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Arrowverse-Schurke Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Tier Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Lebendig